The First Avatar
by HikariSpirit
Summary: The legends of Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra are famous amongst the entire world. However, people often wonder how the first Avatar came to be. Little is known about the First Avatar, with some only recalling the tale. Although, it is not as a grander tale of Avatar Aang and Korra, it is definitely one that helped shape the foundation of what the Avatar was meant to be.


**Author's Notes: This is my take or story of how the first Avatar came to be. Obviously, the world within the story corresponds with the ALTA and TLOK Universe, however, will feature a large sum of OCs. I can promise, out of the best of my abilities, to stay true to the Avatar series timeline and other things included, yet at times this may change. Please take these notes into account; I thank you for reading my story. **

**I am in no way affiliated with the owners of ALTA or TLOK; all rights go to the respectable owners. This story is written by a fan for the fans.**

* * *

_The First Avatar_

_Book One: Water_

_Chapter One: Beginnings_

* * *

"Therefore, that is how Avatar Korra was able to defeat the Equalist movement in Republic City," an elderly gentleman said.

Dressed in the traditional attire of the Air Temples, the aging senior had the full undying attention of his four misfit grandchildren whose eyes sparkled with delight complementing the starry night sky. His grandchildren and he were surrounding around the newly lit fire to keep themselves warm from the cold night.

"Aww! Please Grandpa, can we listen to another story?"

"Yeah! Can we Grandpa?"

"Well okay then."

"Tell us about the one of how Avatar Aang defeated the Fire Nation."

"No, we've already heard that story!"

"Let me tell you children a different story. This is the story of the very first Avatar, Avatar Kesuk."

* * *

The era of bending one's energy was nothing more than a forgotten memory; an ancient art that would no longer know the existence within the mortal world. Yet from its ashes a new seed began to flourish; nourished by its predecessor's land. A new beginning of bending aroused. Unlike its ancestor, this period of bending was not dominated by the spiritual attributes but rather the physical elements of water, earth, fire and air.

This was brought about by those who mimicked the world around them. For the Water Tribes, they observed how the Moon pushed and pulled the tides of the ocean, allowing them to recreate this motion themselves. Whilst through the badgermoles, people of the Earth Kingdom were able to learn to control the earthy structure. Fire was first practiced by an ancient civilisation of the Fire Nation who was taught by the sacred dragons of the land. Guided by an animal creature, the flying bisons, the Air Nomads of the Air Temples acquired the ability to harness the winds. Thus, the bending arts were reborn.

As the physical forms of bending were still in their prime, there were only a select few who were gifted with this ability. However, has the centuries past, the number of benders had multiplied from only a small handful to a large abundance of talented individuals. Time did not only have an effect on the growing population, but on the bending arts themselves. The elemental bending had developed immensely from its infant beginning, as its users began to create techniques to enforce this ability into their pre-existing knowledge of martial arts. Although, this golden age of bending was not all that remarkable. Clouded by power and wealth, there were those who abused their gifts for the purposes of evil crafts, which resulted in numerous conflicts of a war-like manner; disrupting the balance of the world.

These significant changes within the mortal world were not unseen by the spiritual realm. Being immortal beings, they were able to sense the imbalance of the human world. In fear of this world crumbling apart by corruption and greed, the spirit known as the Avatar, an entity that was acknowledged as the spirit of the mortal domain, incarnated itself into human form to extinguish the malevolent beings who threaten the natural order. The Avatar, in its human body, was able to control all four elements; diverse from those who could only master the one element corresponding to their known land. In its human form, the Avatar spirit was still able to travel between the two worlds and act as the bridge between both realms.

However, the human world is unaware of the existence of the Avatar and neither does the Avatar themselves.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I apologise that this chapter is so short, but is this is basically an introduction or prologue to this story. As this is my first time sharing a story with others, it would be gratefully appreciated if, those who are reading, would leave a review. Tell me your thoughts of this story in a constructive and appropriate manner. Constructive criticism is greatly accepted, rather than unnecessary flames. List any errors I have made regarding spelling errors (I use Australian English), punctuation, grammar, sentence structure and etc… I am using this opportunity has a fun way to help me with my writing, particularly with school. Thanks very much again for reading and I hope you do review :)**


End file.
